


The Booth Next Door

by funkwhistle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cum Swallowing, F/M, Gen, M/M, it's explicit, kylo ren is always an ass, oral (m receiving), reader works as a prositiute, this was the start of a story might even continue it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkwhistle/pseuds/funkwhistle
Summary: You work in a brothel, and you meet someone new, someone unlike anyone you'd ever seen in there before.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 6





	The Booth Next Door

(Fri'ara is a coworker and Alles is one of your friends - just to spare any confusion!)

Slow, heavy footfalls made their way to your booth. Kneeling there, exposed and slightly pissed off at your previous customer's incompetence, you sighed deeply upon the sound of another useless client. As the sigh escaped your lips, in the booth next door your friend, Fri'ara, laughed before everything went deadly silent, the sigh stuck in your throat. 

"Insolent are we?" the voice of the stranger reverberated in her eardrums, and yet she couldn't hear him utter a word. Must be her tiredness taking over; this would be the last customer of her shift. Shifting slightly to have a more comfortable position on the floor, her knees stung painfully. Oddly enough, the client had stood there, not even going as far as to undo their trousers. And strange trousers they were, unlike the cheap polycotton of regulation clothing these were dark leather, very clearly outlining every lump or bump on his legs. But there was only one bulge which would pay your rent, so you went to work as he moved forward slowly, carefully unzipping his trousers as he did. 

Glad you weren't working on one of the benches, the stranger pulled out his semi-hard cock from the leather confines, pushing it through the hole in the wall which separates the pair of you. Guiding his pulsing shaft into your open mouth, he groaned as your warm wet mouth engulfed him.  
He was bigger than you were used to, but nothing you couldn't handle. Impressed with this, he pushed his cock deeper into the back of your throat through the wall. 

You moved away from him, much to his dissatisfaction, to spit on his cock before enveloping the head again. Moving closer to the hole allowed for him to start fucking your throat, going deeper with each sharp thrust.

He sighed in satisfaction, muttering something about your filthy mouth as he pushed forcefully into your throat, making your eyes tear a little at the deeper intrusion. He pulled out, then slipped back in, then in and out again, hissing in pleasure as he fucked your throat, the speed of his movement increasing rapidly until your lips were numb with the pace he was going at. Jaw sore with the vigorous fucking, you considered pulling away.

“Yes,” he moaned. His hips bucked violently as you hummed around his shaft, “Take it,” he growled, pushing back into your throat. Instead of taking him in again, you moved back, deciding instead to lightly brush your lips over the tip, earning another huff of impatience from the anonymous man.

Gently kissing the tip, your hands moved to stroke his shaft, his length slick from your earlier gagging. Now pre-cum was leaking from his tip, and as you pulled in your lips around his cock, the salty taste mixed itself with your spit. Sucking harder, you pressed your tongue onto the vein protruding down his shaft, making sure to pay particular attention to his neglected base with your other hand.

A sheen of sweat was beginning to form on your forehead; customers rarely lasted this long, especially after fucking her throat. But then you felt it, he was stiffening, his panting audible from the other side of the wall. 

If this guy could hurry up, maybe you could get back in time to see Alles before going to sleep you thought to yourself, feeling him twitch in your mouth. Suddenly, without warning, he pulled out abruptly. Before you could whine from lack of contact, he was speaking.

"I thought I was paying you for doing one thing, not thinking about what you'd do later," This guy couldn't know what you was thinking, could he? Almost in response to your mental question, he hissed "Yes," before thrusting vigorously back into your throat. You didn't have time to think about his answer before he was groaning as he spilt into your mouth.

“Shit,” he growled, barely audible, and as he did so hot jets of his cum spurted onto your tongue. Working hard to suppress a moan on his behalf, you kept jerking him through his orgasm until his cock started to soften. Before you could spit out the salty taste in your mouth, he'd added a harsh "Swallow," before pulling his cock back through the hole.

Your jaw was sore, lips and tongue numb from him. And you were out of breath, covered n a layer of uncommon sweat. Chest heaving, you attempted to clean yourself up, combing your hair roughly - you could feel that you looked worse of wear; hot, sweaty, with tear tracks down your face. He huffed, pushing his flaccid cock back into its leather confines as you heard coins clatter into the pot next to the hole. 

"Thanks," and he was gone, the eerie silence which had descended earlier lifting and Fri'ara could be heard, moaning loudly in the booth next door. At least she was trying to pay rent. Gathering your few things from around you, you pulled on your helmet before exiting the brothel from the back entrance, finding yourself on the street amongst crowds of busy people.


End file.
